zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand ZhuZhu Pets Hotel
January 29, 2017 January 30, 2017 (iTunes) |run = 11 minutes |sister = A Total Bust a Move |previous = A Total Bust a Move |next = Zhu Years Eve }}The Grand ZhuZhu Pets Hotel is the second half of the thirteenth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie gives the Zhus their first vacation experience by running a hotel in the backyard. |accessdate=2017-1-29}} Characters * Jenna Warren as Frankie * Stacey DePass as Ellen * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Zachary Bennett as Stanley * Aunt Molly (mentioned) * Mr. Kitty Plot Frankie, arrives home and the ZhuZhus are happy to see her. She says, she wishes they could of came with her to the hotel, and that they could not come because Aunt Molly, is allergic to them. She then apologizes for going on, about good the hotel is. Pipsqueak, then says a vacation sounds good and Num Nums, says she hopes her and the ZhuZhus, can go on a vacation some day. Frankie, then is surprised they have not been on a vacation Frankie, then says she has an idea. It then shows Chunk, going into the kitchen Pipsqueak, see this and asks what he is doing he says that he is going to get a snack then see what Frankie, is doing, They tell him that Frankie, said no peeking. Frankie, then enters the kitchen and Pipsqueak, asks what is going on, she tells them welcome to their vacation, and tells them to follow her. She shows them a sandbox beach, pool, spa, and hotel. She asks them what they want to do first, and they do not know she then says they should try the pool first and they go to it. Num Nums, then tries to get leaves out of the pool, though Frankie, stops her and says she is doing the work, and for them to ring the bell she gave them, if they need help. The ZhuZhus, then swim for a while. Afterwards, ask her for a few things, and she then goes into the kitchen and tells Ellen, running a hotel is hard work, Ellen tells her to take a break, though she says she can't. The ZhuZhus, then enter the kitchen and ask if they can go on a safari, she says yes. They then go on the safari, during it she falls in the sandbox and Num Nums asks if she is ok, she says she is fine they then finish the safari, and she falls asleep in the wagon. Pipsqueak, wakes her up and she then goes back into the house to go to bed. Num Nums, then rings her bell and asks for fresh towels, after she brings them to her the other ZhuZhus ring the bell several times, it angers her and Frankie yells that she needs a break and goes to bed in the wagon. They then bring her up to her room and Num Nums, then says she has an idea, The next morning Frankie, wakes up to a bell ringing she panics, and says she has a lot to do for the ZhuZhus vacation, and runs outside. It then reveals that the ZhuZhus made breakfast for her, then Num Nums, says it is their turn to take care of her and Pipsqueak, say it is their way of of saying thanks, Frankie then says that Aunt Molly should go on vacation with them next year, Chunk then says he is allergic. Frankie, and the ZhuZhus then eat breakfast, and Frankie, rings the bell and says would it be too much for her to get a hug. Broadcast In the United States, The Grand Zhu Zhu Pets Hotel premiered on January 29, 2017 on Disney Channel, Along with it's sister episode, A Total Bust a Move |accessdate=2016-12-22}} Gallery References